1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus with a means for removing water drops, and in particular to a mirror apparatus in which water drops on a reflecting surface of a mirror member are atomized by a vibrator so as to be removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mirror apparatus of this type is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 59-8548 published without examination on Jan. 17, 1984. In this mirror apparatus used as a side-mirror of a vehicle, a mirror member has secured thereto, at a backside thereof, a vibrating member. Upon actuation of the vibrating member, a high-frequency vibration is transmitted to the mirror member, thereby atomizing water drops on the mirror member. Thus, water drops are removed from the mirror member.
However, in this mirror apparatus, since the mirror member has a much greater mass than the vibrating member, vibration cannot be transmitted effectively from the latter to the former.